


The Lilac Lounge

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [1]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Lilac lounge was a place of ill-repute. Both a brothel and cantina run by a no-nonsense Madam named Mistress Kitty.
Relationships: Ezra x ofc, Ezra x ofc x ofc, OFC x OFC
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating M | Warnings: Adult 18+ Mature content, descriptive sexual content, Canon brothel themes & situations (chapter 2 wil be more descriptive)

Pt 1: The Loquacious Prince 

The Loquacious Prince 

This was a very fitting nickname for the rugged space cowboy who first walked into her life two years ago. Like any prospector at the end of a tour, he needed a drink, a lover, and a bed for the night. 

The Lilac Lounge only provided two of those needs. However, Mistress Kitty was a savvy businesswoman. She owned a row of a single room housing units a block away, as well as a perfumery on the main street.

Ezra stood out among the group of men he spilled in with. They seemed partially worn out. The job may have been a trying one. As the men found an open table, the barmaid approached them to take their order. 

Mistress Kitty watched all of this from the top of the spiral staircase. She kept an eagle-eyed watch on the entire floor. It was a typical night except for one thing; there was something about this stranger that captured her attention. 

Maybe it was the blonde tuft of hair among messy dark curls. Or, his accent reminiscent of the Southern ones on Earth. Maybe it was his overall rugged handsomeness topped off with a hooked nose; she always had a thing for hooked noses. 

He was boisterous, talkative, and very animated. He was like no man to ever walk into the Lilac Lounge before. Yet, she did recognize two of his companions; they were regulars here after long missions. 

For customers seeking more than a drink, step two of the night required entry into the adjoining Brothel. The parlor entrance was down the short hall connecting the two buildings. This was a change she made years ago, to better control the cantina and examine who would gain entry into the parlor for services. 

Mistress Kitty had a reputation. She didn’t let any nonsense fly in her place, her palms slapped many men and creatures alike. The Mistress even tossed out a few. She did have official bodyguards; two large and heavily tattooed (ex bounty hunters) Zabraks. Xuka and Gorvo were not only her employees but long time friends of hers. 

It was around midnight when the group of men made their way to the Brothel, granted access by Gorvo. As the Mistress watched them enter, the stranger's eyes locked on her. Unlike his companions, he barely looked at the heavily decorated women presented to them. 

As his friends make their picks and Mistress Kitty takes their money, her eyes keep finding his, like pairs of magnets. The other men, now all paired off, move into the bar area. The charming prospector is the last man standing. He even ignores the looks and comments of the women trying to get his attention. 

“I’m sure after a long journey, you require some pleasure as well.” The Mistress suggests while she drinks him in. 

Mistress Kitty had a rule, one she never broke in all her years running this place; never fuck a client. She had other means for her needs, including the wife of the Governor and a list of men from the good part of town. 

“Madam, you are veracious in your observations. After a lengthy expedition, I am a man in need of many things; among them, a companion would be - most ideal. However, I find myself in a quandary. Though your women are lovely, in fact, some of the finest I’ve seen in some time, once I caught sight of you, I must confess, no one else will do.” 

The Mistress feels the silly smile form on her lips as a blushed feeling heats up her face. Who was this man? How was he having this effect on her? She’s turned down countless passes with ease, even from very attractive men. But this man, he was simply like no other. 

The desire in his eyes and smirk on his lips don’t help; all she can think about is tearing his clothes off and riding him into the night. Making the space cowboy use that gifted tongue for a world of things in the privacy of her quarters. 

Mistress Kitty tugs at his collar and lowers the zipper of his suit just a little, revealing some skin and running her nails against his chest above the pale green shirt. 

“Sugar, I don’t fuck my customers.” 

“If you deemed me worthy to make an exception to your rule, Madam, I promise to pay handsomely and make it my sole purpose to give you unending pleasure.” 

Heavens, talk about being tempted? 

“Sorry baby, “ She purrs, fingers now dancing up the side of his very well defined and delicious neck and jawline. “No.” 

“I propose a wager; Allow me a test run. If you are pleased with my abilities,” He lifts a hand and runs the pads of his fingers sensually up her exposed arm. “You, my exquisite Petal, will break your rule for just one night, with me.” 

“Gifted you are, what a tongue, what a mouth,” She stands closer, pressing her body to his. His brown eyes drop down to her cleavage bursting from her gown, “You have yourself a bet.” 

“Good,” he smiles, “my name is Ezra.” 

“Ezra,” his name rolls off her tongue like silk. She tugs his collar once more, keeping hold of it as she turns toward the staircase, pulling him behind her, “Be warned, my test will be lengthy.” 

“I’m wide awake and all yours to do with as you please, Mistress.” 

Later...

Breathing heavily, Miss Kitty glances down at her own breast, Ezra's head bobbing up ever so slightly. The silver-tongued prospector left her speechless. Casting a spell on the flower between her legs, seducing it with his tongue and fingers. Ezra succeeded at something no man was able to do, gave her an orgasm. 

When it came to men, she just focused on the fucking part as most had no idea what they were doing down there. But, this strange prospector form a place unknown was a magician. Not just of the word, but with his tongue as well. His fingers the magicians assistants, bringing her to a euphoric state not once, but twice. 

As the Mistress pulls at his hair, she feels him kiss his way up her body. Stopping at her cleavage he lingers there, desperate for full access to her large breasts. 

Ezra kissed up her collarbones and neck, before biting on her ear lobes. His drawl even sexier as he whispers in her ear, 

“Madame,” his breath labored, “will you grant me your review? I could surmise from your very wet response, my wish has been granted. Still, I am not a vain person, I await your evaluation.” 

Mistress Kitty takes in a deep breath, moaning audibly, 

“Are you going to help me out of this thing, or what?” She says with a smile, pointing to the corset.


	2. The Smell of Lilacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We jump to their second meeting after the first encounter. This is a long one! And I think there will be one more, maybe two chapters after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating M, R, NSFW   
> Warnings: Adult 18+ , mature content, smut, descriptive sexual content (oral, fingering, intercourse), brothel themes & situations, multi relationship (mxf, fxf)

“He is here, Madame,” Xuka announces while trying his best to divert his eyes. It was near impossible; Mistress Kitty laid entangled in the bedsheets, long pale legs over hers. The lavender canopy was drawn back, leaving the scene on full display. 

The Madame sits up, planting a kiss on her lover's shoulder before smoothing her red hair back from her face. 

“Send him up.” She orders, while keeping her eyes on her lover. 

A little confused, Xuka crooks his head slightly, “Now? I can tell him you are - occupied?” 

“That won’t be necessary, send him up.” She repeats in a softer tone.   
Xuka nods and quickly leaves the room. 

As the french double doors close, the Mistress turns her attention fully to Margot who shifts to her side. Mistress Kitty slips her left hand back between the warmth of her thighs.

“Tell me, where does he think you are now?” 

“At a ladies' dinner.” Margot bites her lower lip as she guides Mistress’ hand up higher between her thighs.

Pressing her lips to Margot’s ears, Mistress gives her what she wants, gently teasing her slick folds, “Does the Governor have any idea how dirty his wife is?” 

“Not in the slightest -” Margot’s words melt into a soft cry. 

“My flower, I do have a guest. You mustn't be greedy.” 

A soft whine leaves Margot’s lips as Mistress Kitty claims her lips.

As Mistress Kitty pulls away, the french doors open. The Mistress keeps one hand against Margot's chest to hold her in place as she glances over her shoulder. There, in her archway, is the man she longed to see. The man her body screamed for since their first meeting months ago. 

“Ezra!” She gushed, removing her occupied hand from its warm home.   
Ezra’s face lights up as Xuka closes the doors close behind him. Ezra is visually pleased with the sight before him. 

When he speaks, the sound and feel of his drawl make her instantly wet for him, 

“Mistress, it seems my timing is... “ Ezra stops talking, distracted by the two naked women on the bed before him, “ I don’t mean to be a disturbance. I am sheerly eager to repeat our last experience.” 

Mistress Kitty, eyes locked on Ezra, presses her two wet fingers against Margot's mouth, not moving them until the redhead sucks at them. Once she is satisfied, the Mistress crawls off the bed and slinks her way over to Ezra. 

The goddess and her snake-like a dance of seduction as she nears him, the smell of pleasure in the room. The sight of the women entangled on the bed, months of only his hand for relief; Ezra was at full erection quickly. 

This woman who smelled of lilacs and whose voice, chambers, taste, feel - possessed his every thought for months now stood naked before him in her full glory. The largeness of her breasts, the soft curve of her belly, her thick thighs, and the wonderful patch of dark curly hair between her legs. Ezra was aching. 

The Mistress leans into him, looking up and standing on her toes to kiss his lips. Erza's hand comes up to grip the back of her head, over her wavy lion's mane of hair as he forces her mouth open, needing to kiss her deeper. 

Lost in each other, Ezra's hands travel all over her body, gripping, pinching, slapping whatever he can. Neither of them notices Margot leaving the bed and starting to dress. When they finally come up for air, she is nearly completely covered. A stark difference to the sight before. 

The Mistress looks back to regard Margot, “Ezra, this is my lover, Margot. Margot, Ezra.” 

“Mistress has spoken much about you. I admit I was hoping to see you with my own eyes. To think, a man could have such an effect on her.” 

Margot smooths her hands over her very modest dress before moving from the mirror. Her green eyes float up to meet their gaze. 

The Mistress dances a hand through his hair, “Perhaps another time all of us could - explore the pleasure three bodies have to offer. “ 

“Mistress, though you are my focus, my reason to be here. I wouldn’t mind the three of us sharing a night of pleasure. Though I am a man of various attractions and interests, a fire-haired beauty will always catch my eye.” 

“We have a future date then,” Margot approaches them, “I’d love to test drive the one to make Mistress break her rule. You’ve become famous around here, you know that?”

Ezra smiles bashfully, “I merely was a man determined to have the only thing I desired.” 

“Still,” Margot kisses Mistress Kitty before caressing his face, “you’ve made a name for yourself.” Margot plants a kiss on his cheek and heads to the door. “I must go. He’ll be home soon.” 

Margot blows them both kisses, seconds later leaving them alone. Before the door can close completely, Ezra greedily claims the mistress's mouth once more, devouring her, possessing her. 

When their lips part, Ezra reaches in his back pocket and retrieves a pouch. Mistress Kitty sees it, she caresses his hand before shoving the pouch back into his coat pocket. 

“I don’t want your money Ezra, I just want you.” 

“Kevva! To hear such words from a goddess. How fortunate I am to know your desire for me transcends coin! Oh, how I’ve missed you, yearned for you,” his hands travel up the sides of her body, “needed you. I declare, the smell of lilacs haunts me in both my waking and sleeping states. Gifting me comfort and great pleasure; many nights before bed, I think of you as I seek relief for the ache you’ve left within me.” 

“My loquacious Prince, “ she plants a trail of kisses up his neck and across his jawline, “I’ve missed you.” 

Mistress Kitty moves a hand down to his erection, palming him over his pants. She continues to speak, “My, you are happy to see me! It excites me, I am all yours, as you are mine.”

“I am, my Mistress, unreservedly yours.” 

“Mmmh-” Mistress moans as she starts to undress him.

A soft sigh of relief leaves his lips as she pulls his jacket off of him. Her nails raking down his arms over his shirt. 

“I’ve often wondered what Kevva would feel like; it’s being inside of you, entangled with you. Baptized in your scent. Your lips on mine...you are fucking heavenly. I am bewitched by you, your spell is cast.” 

“The way you enchant me with your tongue, you elegant devil.” She purrs as she moves to the front of him, quickly pulling his shirt off over his head then moving to his belt buckle. 

Erza falls quiet, focusing on watching her undress him. As his pants hit the floor, followed by his underwear, he springs free. A sigh of relief on his lips. 

Mistress Kitty moves to her knees, getting comfortable as she takes his shaft into her hand, the other resting on his hip, “Let me take care of you sweet Ezra.” 

Using her hand and lips, she preps for him. Ezra grows harder by the second, in anticipation of her lips, her mouth. Once she sucks him in, Ezra nearly falls over. 

Regaining his balance, he leans into her, holding the back of her head as she seduces him with her mouth. Hollowed cheeks, moaning, tongue swirling, sucking.

As Ezra nears release, he pulls her away, wanting to make the Mistress come before he does. He could wait, her pleasure was his priority. 

In heavy breaths, he speaks, hands still in her hair, 

“Angel, as heavenly as you feel, I must please you first. I need to taste you, to indulge in your sacredness until you scream for me. Then, it is only right I fuck you until we both fall languid, paralyzed with pleasure. Then, only then, will I submit to release.” 

On her knees before him, the Mistress bits her lip, flirty eyes watching him from under long lashes as she wipes her mouth, “Damn you, you could talk me into anything. Where do you want me?” 

A deliciously dark look fills his brown eyes. Ezra had a night planned for her, that much she knew was true. 

Barely able to catch her breath, Ezra quickly hovers his body over hers, pulling her legs behind him before using her slick offering as lubrication. A second later, he’s inside of her, filling her completely as his mouth sucks hickeys on her breasts and neck. 

“Petal, how I wish I could live inside of you forever - you are my sanctuary.” His words melt into a groan as he lifts her hips to fuck her deeper. He needed this, he needed to be deeper than anyone had even been before. 

Tears of pleasure coat her eyes as she digs into his back, leaving marks, “Fuck Ezra!” The Mistress arches her back to be closer to him, nearly hitting her head against the headboard as he pounds into her,

“Mistress, I will show my gratitude for you granting me passage to your sacred gem by filling you with me. Coating you with my seed so that I may possess you as you have me. Cast a spell with my cum and mark you as mine-” Ezra groans and speeds up again. 

Abruptly pulling out, Ezra roughly tosses the Mistress onto her stomach and pulls her ass up in the air. He uses his knee to spread her legs wide before his hand comes down hard on her ass. 

“But first, I want you to squirt for me. I want you to sanctify me with your sweet elixir. Can you do that for me?” 

“God, yes Ezra!” 

Ezra slams into her, holding one hand flat on her back, keeping her still on the mattress as she cries out his name, her voice muffled by the mattress.

With his free hand, Ezra turns her head, grabbing her hair,  
“I want to hear your sweet song! Do not hold back from me Mistress-” 

“Oh, Ezra!” She cries out, feeling the tightening of her core and the fire rising up her spine. He was so deep it almost hurt, but the pain was good, she liked it, “keep going - just like that!” 

“Come for me Petal!” He demands, feeling his own orgasm approaching, “Bath me in your sweet essence as you sing my name from your lips!” 

“Yes, Ezra- God, Yes!” 

Lightning bolts shoot through the Mistress's body. A gush of sacred elixir coating Ezras cock and seeping down onto her inner thighs as she cries, body shaking with pleasure. 

“Sweet heavens! The rivers of life bless me! You are a goddess before me,” Ezra pulls out and buries his face between her thighs, lapping up her release like a man in need of water. A series of moans and muffled words coming from Ezra as he continues to eat her out through the aftershocks. 

His thirst quenched, Ezra resumes his position behind her as his cock teases her ass cheeks. 

“Are you tired Petal?” 

“No-” she whispers slowly,

“Good, because I'm not done with you yet. Come closer, come to me - “ Ezra slaps her ass until she backs up where he wants her. 

Ezra slides back in with ease, bottoming out in her. Curving his own body over hers, he plants kisses on her back as he speaks, 

“I’ve had to wait months for this. I’m going to fuck you until we're both motionless, unable to do anything but lay still. I’m going to fill you until you can't be filled anymore - speak to me Angel, is this agreeable to you?” 

“Ezra,” she looks back at him with sleepy eyes, a smile on her lips, “you can fuck me into my sleep and I’ll still thank you, fuck me until there's none of me left.” 

“Your wish is my command,” He replies. A devious smile on his lips as he starts to pump inside of her again. Holding off on his own release for so long it soon comes, Ezra filling her with him as promised.   
...

The next day 

The Mistress woke before Ezra, he was fast asleep. Ezra likely had not slept on a bed in months. Careful not to wake him, she slips out of bed to take care of some of her affairs. 

When she returns two hours later, he’s still asleep. The sight of him warming her heart in ways that felt strange and exciting. Instead of waking him, she decides to return to bed.

Ezra wakes moments later, his eyes capturing hers. 

Mistress Kitty caresses his face while laying on her side, “You’ve been here 12 hours and you’ve already made me do something I never do. Again.” 

“And what might that be?” Ezra asks, pulling her into him, his arms around her as she kisses her lips. 

“Sleepovers.” 

“Ah, you would have rather kicked me out after depleting me of all life?” 

“You, never.” 

A sweet silence falls between them as they study each other. Eyes searching, looking deep, and adoringly at the other's face. 

Ezra speaks first, “At the risk of souring you to me, I’d like to spend the day with you. I leave for my next mission tomorrow, the length of time to be determined.” 

The thought of going even longer than a few months without seeing him saddened her. Ezra could see this shift in her eyes. 

She responds, “Yes, I could arrange that. I could have my assistant take over today.” 

“Wonderful, I acquired a brand new suit in anticipation of this particular answer.” 

“Oh! You want to do something fancy?” 

“It is true I am a simple man, but this last job paid handsomely. Seeing as you reject my payment, we could use it in other ways.” 

“Ezra, you, continue to surprise me!” She kisses the tip of his nose, “how do you feel about dinner and a show?” 

“That suits me just fine. And in the interim?” 

“Whatever you want.” 

“A day in the town it is!” Ezra’s excitement causes the Mistress to laugh as he pulls her beneath him, “You intoxicate me, Mistress.” 

“As I am drunk on you as well.” 

“Tell me, what is your name, your - real name?” 

Mistress Kitty feels her heart skip a beat, nervousness fills her belly. Funny thing, how this felt more intimate than the business she ran. 

Ezra senses her hesitation, “I mean to cause you no discomfort. You could offer any name. As much as I like Mistress and Madame, it would be nice to have another more personal option.” 

“I-” she starts to speak then pauses. “My name is Samarah. It’s my real name.” 

Ezra grins, pronouncing her name slowly like a sacred word, “Samarah. How divine!” 

…

As the day does on, Samarah takes Ezra to some of her favorite places the planet has to offer, within close distance. It was a very different place outside of the red light district. 

The Mistress took great joy in this suit he spoke of, a fine fitting black suit with a exotic shirt; it was some sort of hybrid of leopard and zebra print. Just as eccentric as he was. 

Soon the night sky replaced the day, and dinner came and went at one of the fanciest places in town. The two sat immersed in each other and talking about everything and nothing. Ezra enjoyed the show as much as she did. Cabaret was one of her favorite indulgences, sharing it with him made it all the better. 

After the performance, as they walked back to her part of town, they pass a fancy establishment with a large pool. No words exchanged, just a glance, and a moment later the two take a dive into the pool, clothing, and all. 

The walk back was wet and filled with laughter. Warmth would come later in her boudoir as they held each other close, exploring all the ways two bodies can become one.


	3. Letters from Ezra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: We have a tone change as Ezra has been away a while, and we see how the Mistress is feeling. We also have some more Margot (love her!) and a glimpse into how Ezra is faring as well. Now that we know Mistress Kittys name, I will use it more often.

Buzzing from the night, Samarah and Margot return to the Brothel through the private entrance. Before heading upstairs, Samarah is stopped by Jasmine, her assistant. 

“Madame, these came for you today.” She hands her a package. 

“From who?” 

“I do not know Madame, I apologize.” 

“It’s fine, thank you.” She tucks the bundle under her arm and they continue their way upstairs. 

Once they enter the room, Samarah settles at the desk, using a blade to open the package. She can feel Margot behind her in the left corner of the room, admiring the men's suit she wore in the full-length mirror. 

“ I think I shall make this my new look! What do you think, Mistress?” She glances over her shoulder, looking at the back of Samara's head. 

The Mistress grins to herself, “I can barely keep my hands off of you already! This will guarantee we never leave the bed.” 

Margot learns in closer, examining her drawn-on mustache.

“I’d make a scent for this look. A fine cologne. Why bother with dresses when I can wear this! I’ll call this, Max.”

“Well, Max, the bed is free if you wish to get started without me.” 

Samarah glances back to wink at her before turning her attention back to the box. She continues speaking,

"Can you get away tomorrow? If so, come to the perfumery at noon. The secret entrance I showed you. We can make it together.” 

Margot coos at the thought and hurries over, standing behind Samarah, “You spoil me.” 

“It’s not a matter of spoiling my dear. Your husband is simply an idiot.” 

Margot nods in agreement, “That he is.”

Samarah pauses what she's doing to face Margot, 

“Every woman deserves to be treated like the goddess she is. If he did that, this wouldn’t feel like spoiling.” 

Margot caresses Samarahs face before taking her hair down from the high bun, “He’s a bankroll anyway, I don’t love him. Don’t even desire him.” Margot trails off, eyeing the open box, “What is it?

Samara smiles. The contents inside were wrapped in a thin paper bound by a cord. It smelled like him, just like she remembered. 

“Letters from Ezra.” She says softly. 

“That smile!” Margot kneels down beside her, one arm on her thigh, “He lights you up,” Samarah turns to her, “no, I don’t say this from a place of malice. I’ve just never seen you like this before. I am happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Samarah leans forward to kiss her. 

“If he ever came back to stay, I know I’d have to share you. At first, it will be difficult, but, I think it will be easier over time.” Samarah kisses her once more. 

The Mistress was not ready to admit just how deep of an impact he made on her, or the fact that she did fantasize about a life with Ezra. The best thing to do was to shove that fantasy to the back of her mind and keep it there. But that was hard to do when finally, she had some form of communication from him in her hands.

Margot stands, softly touching Samarahs shoulders, 

“I’ll go to your library for a while, give you some privacy. It’s been 7 months, correct?

“To the date, not that I’m counting - “ she stops talking, she gives herself away. 

Margot finds it endearing and kisses the top of her head, “Go, read your love letters.” 

Samarah watches as Margot starts towards the door, “ Don’t go to the bar, it’s swarming with your husband's friends.” 

Margot turns around and hums, “At this point, I wouldn't mind if they saw me here. This is more like home anyway.”

Margot leaves, closing the door behind her. 

Samarah takes a deep breath and grabs the first letter off the top, leaning into the chair as she reads, 

Angel, 

My desire to converse with you, to look into your eyes, to feel your hands in mine grows painfully by the day. 

I know much time has passed since we’ve seen each other. Those perfect days keep me warm on the coldest of nights. You keep me warm. 

Leaving you was perhaps one of the most painful things I’ve had to do. There was so much I wanted to say, I know, comical as it seems I held myself back. Me, your loquacious Prince. 

I cannot wait to return to you. 

For a brief moment, we are stopping at a port, it is there I will mail these letters I write. My hope is they reach your delicate hands safe and sound. I hope these letters will give you some comfort, confidence that I am okay despite my long silence. 

We leave for Outpost 5T immediately after, aside from radio connection back to base, I’ll have no other means to get communication to you. These letters will have to keep my spot warm until I can do so myself. 

It’s a difficult planet, tough terrain, unforgiving weather, yet the riches in the earth are vast. The minerals, if you dig deep enough, can repair ailments. This planet is protective of its healing children. This, my dear one, is why the duration of my trip is hard to determine. 

It’s a small team of 4, including myself. One of those men you may recall from the auspicious night from which we met. It was destiny, my dear Samarah. Kevva kissed us both and showed us the way. 

I long to see you again in the flesh. I long to feel your body under mine. your sweat on my skin. I long to warm myself in your most sacred flower, remaining as close to you as two people can get. 

You’ve captured more than my body, Mistress. You’ve captured my heart. 

Unreservedly yours,   
Ezra


	4. House of Lilacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale is in the works and here is a look back at how Margot and Mistress met. 
> 
> Mistress Kitty is a woman of many names, she does use an Alias for her perfumery. This takes place just over two years before Ezra comes into the picture. 
> 
> Our main characters aliasas   
> Miss Lila, Mistress Kitty 
> 
> Her birth name, Samara

There were others in the main district but none like this. There was true magic here. Each scent, each bottle had a spell inside, each sprintz was an incantation. One couldnt help but feel intoxicated. 

The location, only 20 minutes from the sinful part of town gave it an extra air of seduction. House of Lilacs was a beautiful shop, one that could hold its own on Main street if it wanted to. But, maybe that was part of the magic, being where it was. 

In the background French music plays from a Victrola and the brown eyed shop girl helps patrons while occasionally singing a lyric under her breath. She handles the crowd with ease and a smile in her eyes. 

Feeling called to the back of the shop, Margot places the bath oil in her hands down and starts to walk. Only to be stopped by Sara who grabs her arm. 

“Margot, you must hurry your browsing. We cannot be seen here! Do you know what it would do to our reputations?” Sara whispers in a rushed and worried tone.

Margot turns to face her, “the shop is full, I don’t see others worrying about being seen.” 

Sara leans in closer, “this place is for commoners. It’s where Mistresses buy their perfume, not - not ladies like us.” 

Margot scoffs at her. Disgusted with the comment she steps away.   
Sara was Margot’s best friend, they grew into womanhood together. Friendship aside, their lives took a similar path. Both born the only daughters to wealthy, traditional and influential families. Both married to men picked by said families for status and politics. 

Still, there was one big difference aside from their changing personalities. Sara was a mother of two and Margot, well Margot shuttered at the idea. Margot had no interests in children or being a mother, despite her husband and mothers protests. Everyday she thanked the heavens for birth control, which she took secretly to avoid fulfilling everyones elses wishes for her. 

...

Just as Margot begins to feel upset, she shakes the thoughts from her mind. These were not thoughts for today. Today was to be her escape, a girls day for pleasure. She didn’t want to think about him, her family, or the subject of children. 

Wondering if she was just born in the wrong place at the wrong time, Margot finds her way to the far back of the shop before a very short hallway. Before her a set of decorative French doors. 

From behind them, a sultry rich voice seeps through, a tune in a language she does not regonize on the singer's tongue. Like a magnet, Margot’s feet take her closer to the door as her ears tune to the melody. A warmth travels her body and a flutter of something unfamiliar dances in her gut. 

When the door opens, a voluptuous woman dressed in a fine deep blue dress steps out; the song still on her lips. Her skin is honey brown, dark curly hair high atop her head complimenting her deep brown eyes and skin tone. She wore a soft red shade on her lips. 

Forgetting to blink Margot’s eyes fix on the woman's face. She seems so comfortable, so relaxed in her skin. Moving about with such a fluid ease, one she wasn’t used to seeing; at least not in her world where a woman would strain a brain muscle making sure her posture was perfect. 

The mysterious woman shifts the box from under one arm to the other as her full lips curve into a smile. 

“Well, hello.” The woman purrs. 

Margot feels heat flash under her skin, “Hi.” 

The woman smiles wider and tilts her head to the side. “The shops back that way sugar.” 

“I - sorry,” Margot brings her hand to her face, her fingertips brush against her flushed cheek. “Sorry.” She forces a smile and takes a step back when all she wants to do is move closer. 

The woman licks her lips. She starts to speak when the shop girl from earlier interrupts them. 

“Miss Lila, I need your assistance.” 

The woman breaks eye contact with Margot and turns to the girl, “lead the way.” 

Margot turns slowly and watches them walk away, feeling both silly and excited; elevated. Once they reach the main shop, the woman glances over her shoulder, a smile in her eyes. 

Margot rubs the back of her neck and tells herself to find Sara. It only takes a second as Sara finds her first and locks an arm around hers. 

“We’re leaving.” She assets and pulls her toward the door.

Margot is pulled out of the shop before she can reply. She looks back once more, capturing the sultry eyes of Miss Lila before the door closes behind them. 

Once outside, Margot pulls away from Sara and walks ahead of her. 

Sara catches up. “Do you know what they say? The woman who owns that shop is,” she lowers her voice and looks around before finishing, “she runs a house of prosititution, can you believe it?” 

Feeling her nostrils flare, Margot stops short and turns to face Sara, “And what's so wrong with that? Men want it, she's just charging them.” Margot surprises herself at how quickly and defensively she responds. It clearly surprises Sara too. 

Sara shakes her head with judgement in her eyes, “Why on earth are you offended? Women like that corrupt -”

“Our husbands?” Margot raises her voice much to Saras embarrassment, “our husbands can be out right now with a woman she employs.” 

Sara sticks her nose up in the air and crosses her arms. “How horrid a thing to say. You are in a demented mood today.” 

“Perhaps it's due to you. I’m going home.” Margot walks ahead again, leaving her behind. 

….

The Next day 

Margot stands in front of the door feeling nervous, anxious, foolish. Why on earth would she come back here? 

Finally deciding she had no idea what she was doing, Margot turned on her heels to leave, only to see Miss Lila behind her, leaning against the light post. A relaxed look on her face and secrets in her brown eyes. 

“Do you like to spy?” Her voice is smooth and low. 

Feeling flustered, Margot fiddles with the gloves on her hands while averting her eyes. 

“No, no, I just - sorry.” 

“For what?” Miss Lila asks, tossing a key in her hand and standing tall. Margot watches as she heads to the door and puts the key into the lock. “You know we're not open yet. We open at noon.” 

Margot frowns, “sorry.”

“You and the apologies.” Miss Lila gives her a look that sends shivers down Margot's spine, touching places she was too embarrassed to admit they reached. 

Miss Lila continues, “I remember you from yesterday, with that stuck up friend of yours.” 

“Sorry about her - “ Margot laughs nervously, “she's like that.” 

Miss Lila doesn’t reply right away. Though it was intense to hold her gaze, Margot couldn’t look away. 

Much to Margot’s relief, Miss Lila breaks eye contact first and opens the shop door. “Well, are you going to come in? It's cold today.” 

Margot shyly nods, “Sure, yes, thank you.” 

…

That was the first of many visits. 

Margot couldnt fight the desire to be in Miss Lila’s presence. 

At first, Margot didn’t say much about herself but asked many questions, she was curious about Miss Lila and her life. Margot felt both drawn and intimidated by her. 

Margot struggled with the feelings Lila evoked in her, the sensations. It was like nothing she had ever known or felt before; it was all so new. 

At night, when laying in bed with her husband, she would often think of Miss Lila. Visualizing her face, her lips, the curves of her body. 

It wasn’t until her 6th visit when their routine changed. On that day it was near impossible getting out of her husband's presence. Once she finally got out, it was late and near closing time. 

Margot rushed to the shop and made it with 10 minutes to spare. Inside, Miss Lila was in the middle of a large sale with two very well dressed women. They spoke in a tongue she did not understand. 

Settling into the corner, Margot picked up a book and browsed the pages. Miss Lila spoke their language with ease and the taller woman of the two seemed very anaomred with Lila.

A weird feeling stirred in Margots gut as she watches the woman flirt with Miss Lila. Was she jealous? Or just envious of their openess? 

...

Once the women leave, Miss Lila locks the door and offers Margot a smile. 

“I thought I wouldn’t see you today, or perhaps, that I scared you off.” 

“No, you don’t have to worry about that.” Margot replies softly, feeling her cheeks get hot. 

Miss Lila starts to hum a tune as she kneels down to open a low cabinet by the desk. Margot’s eyes fall to Lila’s cleavage as her breasts nearly spill out of the dress. 

Swallowing hard she tells herself to look away. Miss Lila catches her, their eyes lock in a stare. Margot fiddles with the fabric of her dress and stares at the book. 

“Sweet Margot, I have something for you. Close your eyes.” 

Margot puts the book on the table and closes her eyes tight. She sits up in the chair and tries to calm her quickening pulse. 

She can hear a cabinet open, Miss Lilas shoes against the wood floor, then the scent she came to love hits her nose, Lilacs. 

Breathing in the scent she relaxes her shoulders and presses her lips together. Miss Lila grabs her hands and places a bottle inside of them. 

“Open.” She tells her. 

Margot opens her eyes, starting at Miss Lila for a long moment before looking in her hands. Inside, she finds a beautiful golden perfume bottle with a pearl attached. 

“Miss Lila -” 

“I’ve noticed the ones you like to spray on. I made a scent for you, it’s called Petal.” 

“I love it…” Margot opens the top and smells it, letting her eyes fall closed as she savors the perfect scent. “I...this is the nicest thing I’ve ever received.” 

Miss Lila smiles and puts her hands on her hips. “Enjoy it Margot.” 

“I will treasure it.” She observes the bottle in great detail and places the top back on. “I can pay you -” Margot sets the bottle near the book and stands. She reaches for her purse but Lila stops her by grabbing her hand. 

“It’s a gift. I don’t need your money.” 

Grinning wide, Margot’s gaze falls to Miss Lilas warm hand on hers. Turning her palm upwards she spreads her fingers. 

Miss Lila slides her fingers through Margots as their palms pressed together. With her other hand, Lila gently slides Margot hair behind her ear to better see her face. 

Margot feels dizzy, hot, over stimulated. She squeezes Miss Lilas hand tighter as she parts her lips to speak. 

“I never...this is all new to me.” Margot whispers, holding Miss Lilas gaze. 

Miss Lila smiles as her hand slides down from Margots face to her back to pull her closer. Margot shivers under her touch. 

“When it happens I want you to be ready, not as a form of gratitude.” 

“Can it be both?” Margot asks. 

Surprised by her answer, Miss Lila laughs softly. “I was right, the fire in you, it rages. It only needs a way out.” 

Margot brings her hand to Miss Lilas face. She brushes her cheek and traces her jawline. All the while Lilas eyes stay trained on Margot. 

Margot closes in, pressing her lips against Miss Lila’s. The kiss is sweet, nervous, careful. When Margot pulls away, her eyes search Lila’s for a response. 

With a sinful grin on her lips, Lila grabs the back of Margot’s neck, pulling her in for a second kiss. Margot’s lips curve into a smile at contact as she happily submits to Miss Lilas, letting her take the lead.


	5. Bonus: Lilacs in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss them! As I work on the finale ( I honestly have not written a draft I like yet, so that’s why it's taking so long). I hope this little oneshot can hold you over. 
> 
> smut, adult 18 +

Ezra’s lips are wet against the dip of Samara’s neck. A soft purr escapes her lips as his tongue slips past his lips and laps up the layer of sweat on her neck. 

“Mistress, you were absolutely insatiable tonight,” Ezra whispers against her skin. Her hands move up from his bare back to his hair, she grabs fist-fulls and tugs them gently. His voice rises to his normal tone again, “You left me no choice but to pull out every trick in my book. Now that you are out of puff, I know I’ve done my job.” 

“Mmmm,” Samara opens her eyes as her toes uncurl, “...it’s been so long this time. The longest you’ve been away-” her words fade as she tries to even out her breathing. 

Ezra moves up her body until his mouth meets her chin, he plants a sweet kiss there. 

“I was sure I wore out my poor friend,” he balances himself on one arm while holding the other hand up, “we’ve been through a lot, him and I but this was a true test. I must confess, last time I was here I swiped a bottle of your perfume,” Ezra brushes his lips against hers as he grabs her breast, pinching the nipples. “Lilacs in the wind as I dreamed of burying my cock deep inside of your most precious flower. As your sweet nectar blesses my cock…” he pinches harder causing her to cry out in pleasure. 

“Tell me more.” Samara sings, savoring his mouth on her body. 

“The way your head falls back with I hit that spot. The way you scream my name and dig your nails in my back.” Ezra feels himself getting hard again. Reaching down he pulls one of her legs behind him. 

“More -” she coos. 

Samara lifts her head to nibble his earlobe. Sucking it into her mouth, she bites down sending a jolt of pleasure through Ezra’s body. 

He continues with a grin on his lips, “The way you squirt for me, covering my cock, my mouth. How swollen, plump your beautiful lips are after you take my cock in your mouth - “ 

Samara bites down on her lower lip, “keep talking like that and I’ll have to get my body to move again.” She takes one hand off his back to hold the side of his face, looking deeply into his eyes. His growing erection pressing into her. “I think you’ve broken me Ezra.” She giggles. 

“There is a solution for that Gem.” Ezra moves and helps her to lay on her side. Spooning her, Ezra shoves his hand between her legs, running his fingertips over her moist lips. “Still so wet, you are a giver Mistress.” 

Samara lifts her leg as Ezra rubs his cock against her entrance. They moan in unison at contact. 

“How sweet it is to find sanctuary in you. How well you take me - we are made for each other. The cosmos aligned and led me here, two stars aligning in an infinite gala - oh fuck,” Ezra slides inside, her warmth engulfing him, “you make me positively dizzy. Your cunt is heavenly Gem.” 

“Ummm, how you seduce me with your words…” Pushing back into him, Samara moves her hips with his. She was exhausted, spent, but her body was ravenous for Ezra. No matter how tired she was, she was always ready for one more round with him. 

The room falls quiet, only filled with their symphony of moans as Ezra fills her completely. His hips against her plump ass as he fucks her slowly. 

On heavy breath Ezra speaks first, “I had not the slightest - Heaven's Samara...so s-sweet, “ Ezra speeds up, “ idea I was missing part of myself. How I thank the heavens I’ve found you - I am now a man complete -” the strokes start to get sloppy as he bite bites down on her shoulder , “I fear I won’t last much longer - I’m going to c- co…” 

Samara, her grip still strong on his thigh squeezes even tighter, pushing into him, “come for me baby, claim me, fill me w-w…” Her breath hitches as the fire in her body becomes too much to bear. 

Ezra comes first, a wave of pleasure riding his body as some semblance of words fall off his tongue. Only seconds later the wave captures Samara, sending her to orgasm number four. 

As they lay there, holding eachother and gasping for air, Ezra plants breathy kisses on the back of her shoulder. 

“Heavens, I’ve missed you.” Samara whispers, her eyelids falling closed. 

Ezra’ lips meet her skin once more, “I longed for you, yearned for you every single day I was away. Now, I am home.” His drawl is more distinct as sleepiness takes over. 

Grinning, Samara places her hand over his as Ezras arm hangs over her side. She slides her fingers into his. 

You are home. Samara thinks as that feeling washes over her. The one she only felt one other time in her life. The one people wrote poems and songs about; the feeling so universal it had a language of its own. 

Ezra removes his hand from hers to pull out. Ezra rolls onto his back, not worried about the mess they’ve made. He quite enjoyed messy sex and they had plenty of it. Sheets could always be cleaned and changed. 

Pulling Samara into his chest, he hums as she wraps her arm around. “I hope I’m never away from you this long again.” 

“Fuck, if so I may have to thow on a space suit an learn to prospect myself.” They both laugh and Ezra’s arms snake around her. “I think the suit had something to do with it too, my insatiable desire tonight.” 

“You like it?” She looks up at him as their eyes meet. 

“I fucking love it. Keep it.” 

“Consider it kept.” He smiles, his dimples reappearing.

The room falls quiet as they gaze into eachothers eyes. 

The late night air is cool as it whips into the room through the open windows. The air is perfumed with sex and lilacs as a few escape the bowl on her desk and dance in the air.


	6. Carnial Desires

3 months later

The Cantina was alive as Ezra stepped into its threshold. A long, harrowing job behind him, this moment signified the very thing he needed; relief. 

With a wide grin on his lips, Ezra waves at familiar faces. He notices the way the girls whisper. He would be lying if he didn't admit the joyous boost it gave him. But he was only here for one woman, one voluptuous goddess he was lucky enough to cross paths with on his journey. 

Making his way through the hall, Ezra reaches the main room where all the seats and booths are full of bodies. Drinks flow as all eyes are cast on the performance on stage; the Mistress herself, dressed in a lavender gown and corset, with a deliciously low neckline. In the center of the stage, she sways her hips and sings in French. 

Looking to his left, Ezra sees Xuka who gives him the nods to keep going. He already received Gorvos’ blessing at the front door. As he lifts his foot to continue, a familiar voice meets his ears over the music. “Look who it is.” 

Turning to his left, Ezra grins, Margot's gentle face smiling back at him. Ezra can’t help but notice the way she wears her red hair slicked back and a fine fitted dark suit covering her thin yet curvy frame. Quite the contrast to her gowns from previous encounters. 

“My, how you have transformed! How handsome you are!” Ezra sings gesturing to her outfit. 

Margot bows playfully, “Thank you. You have been gone for nearly a year. Surely you’ll make it up to Mistress?” Her eyes hold a mischievous and curious look. 

Ezra takes her hand, kissing the back of it while holding her gaze, “I plan to spades, dear Margot.” Margot winks in reply and leans into the archway, eyes on the stage. 

Ezra studies her, the way her eyes light up when she looks at Samara. The way other women look at her, but she seems to barely notice. After a second, Ezra looks ahead. 

Though he’s had the pleasure of Samara’s body many times, it almost feels like the first night. Watching her on that stage commanding an audience deepened his hunger. Could he, a simple prospector, ravish the Queen? 

Softly shaking his head, he feels his cock start to harden in his pants. “A true feast on the eyes.”

Margot giggles, “Her tits do look glorious in that gown, she's glowing. Don’t you agree? Plus,” she gently nudges Ezra. “She misses you too.” 

Not giving him a chance to respond, Margot walks further into the room and slips into a booth. She seems familiar with the other women seated there. 

Ezra walks in and Xuka clears a space near the front of the stage for him. Thanking him, Ezra sits, looking up at Samara with wide eyes and a boyish grin. 

Stepping off the stage, Samara continues to sing with her sights on Ezra. The crowd cheers and comments as she pushes his face in her breasts. Ezra sticks out his tongue, savoring the taste, the feel. With a tug of his hair, she pulls his back and climbs into his lap. 

Ezra kisses her cleavage, then her collar bones. “Keep doing this and I’ll have to take you here before your adoring audience.” 

She stops singing, signaling to the band to play louder. Grabbing Ezra’s face, she brushes her lips against his, “Hmmm, as much as that excites me, I’m saving you for my chambers.” 

Covering his mouth with hers, Ezra quickly takes over the kiss, sucking her in. The rest of the room disappears as he loses himself in the taste of her. 

….

Steps away from the stairs, Ezra grabs Samara by the hips, spinning her back to the wall. As she laughs, he bites at her neck and pulls her skirts up. 

“We are almost there!” 

“I can wait no longer -” he growls and drops to his knees, pulling her skirt over his head. 

“Ezra!” Samara turns, seeing Margot approach them. Ezra's tongue exploring between her thighs. Margot turns red and starts to walk the other way. “It’s okay, come back - oh fuck Ezra!” 

“Mistress, I apologize you just said you wanted this as soon as it was dropped off.” Margot hands her a slip with payment inside. “I’ll leave you to your long-awaited reunion.” She winks and starts to turn on her heels. 

“Margot,” she faces Samara again, “I didn’t say you had to leave.” Samara shoves the slip in her boobs and lifts her dress, patting Ezra on the head. He surfaces with a grin on his lips. 

“You must forgive me, Margot, I am a starving man and Mistress here is my favorite meal. Hmmm.” He moans as she runs her fingers through his hair. 

Samara continues speaking, “I think we could give Ezra the warmest of welcomes. What do you say Petal?” 

A smile animates Margot's face as her eyes jump to Ezra on his knees, then back to Samara. 

Elated, Ezra comes to standing and licks his lips, “I would be honored to have you both.” 

Samara fixes her skirt and reaches for Margot's hand. 

Margot softly places it in hers, her voice strong and confident, “Then it’s settled. I’m staying.” 

Samara pulls her close and kisses her lips, Good Ezra, lead the way.” 

……

Ezra palms his cock as Samara undressed Margot, planting kisses on every inch of skin exposed. 

“Ezra?” She hums. Margot's brilliant green eyes on his. 

“Yes, Mistress?” 

“Margot has never had an orgasm by a man. The species has failed to ...give her the pleasure she deserves.” 

“That is a shame, truly.” He places a hand against his chest with a sympathetic look in his eyes. 

Samara has Margot naked from the waist up now and covers her perky small breasts with her mouth. Margot moans in her arms as Samara licks her hardened nipples. 

Samara unbuttons the pants and opens the zipper while glancing back at Ezra, “Sad? Isn’t it? However, I think you could show her it’s possible?” 

Ezra sits up, stripping the red jacket of his suit off his body quickly. “I would be honored and promise to be as tender as one can be.”

“I know you will baby.” Honey on Samara’s tongue as she helped Margot step out of the pants. 

Margot clears her throat and meets Ezra's gaze, “what if I don’t want gentle?” 

Ezra and Samara share a soft chuckle at the same time. He watches the way Samara licks up the back of Margot's left thigh, then her right. The way her brown fingers tease at the patch of soft curly red hair between Margot's thighs. 

“If that’s what you want,” he replies, a steamy look in his eyes. 

“If it’s too much, I’ll tell you. And when you cum, I want you to do it here.” She touches her stomach. 

Samara peaks out at him from behind Margot and smiles. “Isn't she wonderful?” 

“Positively.” Ezra stands and unbuttons his shirt animal print shirt. 

Once Ezra is naked, Samara guides him to the bed, stealing a kiss on the way. As he sits, she beckons Margot over. 

Ezra loves this. He loves the way they look before him. Two beautiful naked bodies, two embodiments of Venus herself, all for him. One tall and thin with a flat muscular stomach and perky breasts. The other is shorter in height, curvy and soft with big round breasts. 

Samara guides Margot to her knees before Ezra while petting her hair. Ezra watches closely to see what she has up her sleeve.

Samara is almost snake-like in her movement, pressing her body up against Margot's as she grabs his cock, “After all that hard work on the Green, I’m sure Ezra needs his dick sucked,” Samara kisses Margot's ear, “can you do that for me ?” 

Margot stares in wonder, touching Ezra's cock. “Yes, mistress.” 

She squeezes Margot's breast with her free hand and leans in, running her tongue up Ezra length, he moans to her touch. 

“Take your time Cherie, use your hands for the rest of it. Don’t force it all in.” 

Margot nods and takes hold of his cock, dipping her head, she opens her mouth, sucking on the head.

“Sweet glory! Oh, my hand could never compare to a warm sweet mouth - “ Ezra’s eyes roll back and he grips the bed sheets as he opens wider for him. 

“Don’t worry, your cock will get all the attention it deserves -” Samara pauses, listening to the sounds Margot makes as she sucks him in. 

Ezra continues to talk, strings of poetic yet filthy words falling off his tongue. It turns Samara on to no end and she reaches between her own legs and circles her clit while she watches them. 

Every so often, needing to be closer she would slip under Ezra's leg, running her tongue along the bottom of his shaft. Each time Ezra would go silent, unable to speak. 

After a few moments, Samara moves close and observes Margot and Ezra, Margot needs a break. She rubs her back and whispers in her ear, “you can stop now.” 

Margot pulls back, a line of spit from her mouth to his cock as he pops out. 

“We don’t need you coming just yet Ezra, I have plans for that.” Samara turns Margot to her, caressing her cheeks and jaw. 

Samara glances back at Ezra, “I want you both on the bed.” 

…fade out..  
Ezra leans back into the soft pillows, stroking his hand up and down his shaft as he watches Samara's tongue leave a wet hot trail down Margot's stomach.  
Samara pulls her legs apart, gripping the outsides of her pale thighs. Her steamy eyes fall on Ezras.  
“I must prepare her for you. She’s never had anything so large inside of her.”  
“Heavens! I hoped my return would be met with vivacity but this, what more could a travel-weary prospector, in need of pleasures of the flesh ask for. You are a generous lover, Mistress.”  
Samara purrs, “Only the best for you, my Prince.”  
Margot's hands slide into Samara’s thick wavy hair. She’s impatient, needing her lover's mouth between her legs now.  
Samara teases her. Running her tongue along her folds and sticking the tip of her tongue inside then pulling it out.  
“Please, mistress,” Margot begs.  
“What do you say, Ezra? Should I give her what she needs?” Samara rests her head on Margot's lower stomach, looking up at Ezra.  
“I think, your sweet Margot here has been munificent and accommodating thus far. Savoring her most sacred gem, in my option, is a well-deserved reward.”  
“Mmmm,” Samara props herself up again, this time sucking two fingers in her mouth and sliding them inside of Margot.  
Margot moans and twists on the bed.  
“Like this?” Samara asks Ezra.  
He sits up, watching her fingers closely as he caresses Margot's breasts.  
“Use your tongue.” He orders.  
Samara flashes a devilish grin before diving between Margot's legs.  
“Oh- “ Margot cries out.  
Ezra kisses Margot's lips softly, continuing to stroke himself as his arousal builds.  
....fade out...  
It doesn't take long for Margot to come, Samara knew her inside and out and played her expertly. In moments Margot was coming and moaning her name, gripping Ezra's arm tight as pleasure rode through her body. 

Unable to control himself, the sight of her open mouth and red lips beckon him near. Ezra leans forward, kissing her lips and sliding his tongue into her mouth as Samara continues to eat her out through her orgasm. 

Margot's small soft hand moves over his hard shaft, stroking him gently as she submits to both of them. 

“Hmmm, all of that was for me?” Samara sits up and wipes her mouth, “you’ll be perfectly lubricated for him. I think she’s ready for you baby..” 

Crawling to the top left corner of the bed, Samara watches as they make out, loving the sight of her lovers enjoying each other. Sitting back against the headboard, she opens her legs wide and scratches Ezras back. 

“Margot my dear, come here, I want to see everything.” She pats the space between her legs. 

Margot drags herself up and rests between Samara’s legs, Samara's big full breast feels wonderful against her back. 

“Good, just like this, bend your knees and open your legs wide.” Margot obeys. She glances back at Samara with wide sex hazed eyes. “You are so beautiful, “ Samara caresses her cheek before looking at Ezra. “I want you to fuck her against me. 

“With pleasure.” Ezra gets in position between Margot's legs, stroking his hard cock. 

“Isn't it glorious, “ she runs her fingers through Margot's hair, “wait until you feel it inside of you.” 

Margot bits down on her lower lip hypnotized by Ezra’s cock in his hand. Could she take him? Could she handle that? 

Taking a deep breath in, she kisses Samara's arm and looks at Ezra.  
“I’m ready.” 

Moving closer, Ezra grabs her hips and repositions her, making it easier for him to enter her. Margot rests the back of her head against Samara's breasts. 

Ezra hums in approval at the view and lets one leg hand over the side of the bed to stabilize himself. 

“Now put your arms under my legs, Margot.” Samara's eyes locked on Ezras, “ good, just like that. Hold on to me, keep your knees up close to your body. One wrong move, we all fall off the bed.” She laughs softly. 

“ Yes, mistress.” Margot replies. 

Samara gives Ezra a nod and he runs the tip of his cock against Margot's entrance. She moans softly and closes her eyes as it pushes past her walls. Stretching her in a way she’s never been stretched before. 

Ezra starts to speak but his words fall into a bumbling mess as he pushes in further, overwhelmed by the sensation of filling her. 

Margot feels Samara's breath quicken against her back as she leans forward to get a better view. She gently strokes Margot's arm the entire time. 

“You are doing so good Margot - “ she praises her, kissing the top of her head.  
About halfway in, Ezra stretches his neck and grabs Samara's face, pulling her into a kiss. 

Margot juts her hips up and Ezra slides in deeper, filling her to the max. She cries out against his chest, pinned between both their bodies as he quickened his pace inside of her. 

As Ezra fucks Margot, his lips on Samaras’ he can’t help but feel utterly blessed. What a symphony of pleasure! The three of them wrapped up like this; heavy breathing, moans, panting, purrs, and groans - flesh slapping flesh. It was heavenly. Kevva sent. 

Margot adjusts to Ezra inside of her, she begs for him to go harder, faster. Ezra, happy to serve, fills her desires. Much to Samara’s pleasure as well. 

When the pressure breaks, electricity moves through Margot's body. Digging into Samara’s arms, she curls her toes and squirts on Ezras cock. Singing with pleasure, Ezra’s orgasm follows. Time slows down as pulls out and cums on her stomach. 

Spent and gasping for air, Margot eases her way out and lays on the side of the bed. With a lazy wave of the hand, she taps out. “I just need a moment….play without me.” She smiles, closing her eyes. 

Ezra pulls Samara beneath him, covering her breasts with his mouth. “I promise you, Mistress, as soon as I recharge, I’ll make you cum until you pass out.” 

Smirking, she tugs at his hair and wraps her legs around him, “ Oh I know you will.”  
…. 

The Next Day 

Ezra smooths the soapy bath water across Samara's breasts, enjoying the way they move to his touch. She hums softly, resting her head against his chest. 

The moment he starts to talk, she smiles. She loved his voice and to hear it again, to be so close to him felt divine. 

“This last job paid handsomely. It’s been some time since I’ve stayed anywhere longer than a few days. I’d like to enjoy my spoils for an extended period of time.” He pinches her nipple before moving to the other one. 

“You deserve it, Ezra. Where will you go?” She turns her body slightly, water splashing, to get a look at his face.” Will you stay at least a day? Saying goodbye so soon is-” 

The worry in her eyes warms his heart, to see how dismayed she would be if he left so quickly. Caressing her face, he gently kisses the side of her face. 

“Do not fret my love. I intend to stay on this very planet. Though it is true I could go anywhere, to part from you is a heartache I do not wish to suffer.” 

Samara’s gaze softens. There was so much she wanted to say. Over a long time apart she battled with the vulnerability he exposed in her and how that made her feel. She no longer wanted him for a time, she wanted him for good. 

Ezra smiles, she reaches out and touches his dimples, “do not look so surprised Samara. You did hear me last night when my cock was buried in you for the 3rd time. Or do I need to declare my affections again?” 

Last night flashed in her mind. 

Margot was sound asleep as Ezra plowed into her, both of them laying on their sides. The after taste of figs, cherries, and pomegranates on their tongues. 

“To be bathed in your nectar, consumed by your most sacred flower - cast under your divine spell. I have no fear in proclaiming my love for you Mistress - Kevva above,” he thrust deeper, “ my heart is yours.” 

Samara carefully turns over, resting on her hands and knees to kiss Ezra. “Maybe I want to hear it again.” A smile on her lips as she stares into his eyes. 

Grinning like a fool, Ezra loudly confesses his love again, his voice booming through the room. Samara throws her arms around his shoulders, pressing the tip of her nose to his. 

“There is one thing,” she sits back on her hind legs, “I love you with every cell in my body, every star in the sky. Margot...I could never choose.” 

Ezra caresses her face, he had a feeling this would come up, he felt her nervousness about it all morning. He knew he gave her no indications he would make her do such a thing, but he also understood she needed confirmation. 

“Gem, I would never make you choose. The two of you come as a pair. I am well aware of this fact as well as accepting it. Margot has your heart as I do. I will never threaten that or demand otherwise.” 

Samaras' faces light up. Standing, she gets out of the tub and reaches for his hand. 

“Where are we going?” He asks with a curious grin. 

“I can’t ride you until my legs fall off in the tub can I?” 

Jumping out of the tub, Ezra almost slips. Regaining his balance, he swoops Samara up and rushes to the bed. 

Their adventure was just beginning and both their hearts were full and drunk on all the experiences to come.


End file.
